To Wish Again
by Carolare Scarletus
Summary: A small series of drabbles for Writing Club-Showtime. Spotlight Movie: Phantom of the Opera; Featuring an array of HP couples!
1. The Rays of Summer

**Important:** Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments); **Writing club: Showtime (Lizzy); All I Ask of You - (season) Summer.**

 **Note:** My personal challenge this month is to write a series of works/drabbles under 900 words. I will be putting together selected works from Writing Club, Hogwarts Assignments, etc to allow readers better access to the material instead of placing them in my normal drabble series. Although the drabbles will most likely be unrelated, I figured it would be easier to find for future enjoyment :) Let me know what y'all think!

 **House:** Slytherin

 **Class:** Defense Against the Dark Arts: The Curse of Bogies

 **Assignment:** **# 1-** Write about someone with a bad cold.

 **Genre:** Hurt/Comfort; Family

 **Word count: 894** (Excluding Author's Note, but including entire Entry and Title)

 **Warning:** This is an AU (Alternate Universe).

 **Characters:** (Main Characters are listed Alphabetically by last name.) Draco Malfoy; Hermione Malfoy (Nee Granger); Lucius Malfoy; Narcissa Malfoy; Scorpius Malfoy;

 **Summary:** After finding his wife of fifteen years struggling to accept that summertime isn't the best for her, Draco Malfoy decides to bring the summer to her.

 **Author's Note:** I absolutely loved how this turned out! I'll try my best to update this series every day until completion (About 12 chapters). Let me know what y'all think!

As always, enjoy

-Carolare Scarletus

* * *

 **The Rays of Summer**

* * *

"I told you not to go outside," Draco leaned against the door frame, his arms crossed against his chest. The look of disapproval was predominantly there in his eyes, though far from the harsh looks he used to give her at school. He'd been standing there for some time, watching Hermione struggled to stand. He found it intriguing that someone with the lack of discipline and a severe allergy to flowers would want to go outside, especially in this heat. On top of that, she'd fallen under the weather, deepening the pain and lack of rigor to her already depleted being.

As long as Draco had been married to her, Hermione's always found a way to escape his notice. Even fifteen years on, everything she did still baffled him. Her determination and willingness to explore was one of the main reasons why he was attracted to her; however, what he couldn't understand was her attraction that could ultimately kill her if she wasn't careful. Muggle illnesses were beyond him, but she'd been patient to him explaining the ramifications if she were to take it too far. With that said, Draco understands, so why was she still struggling to accept it?

"I want to go out," she hissed, clearly angry that she has to stay inside until her symptoms clear. "You know I don't like being locked in."

"You have your library." Draco pointed out irritably.

"I want to be able to enjoy the sunshine with Scorpius."

Draco didn't protest his wife's need to go out, especially when it came to their son. Her pregnancy with him had been the catalyst that started this entire mess. He loved their son with all his heart, but if it hadn't been for him, his wife would still be able to enjoy the summer breeze that she so craved without fearing she'd have a violent reaction to the pollen.

He'd learned a lot during the time he'd spent with her. His parents were dead against his courtship with her, but the moment he first laid eyes on her at a corporate ball, he was hooked. She'd drawn him in so quickly he hadn't the chance to know what was happening. Draco fell so deeply in love with her that even the simplest things had become something monumentally important to him. He used to be all about blood status, and even though his parents finally warmed up to the idea of having a half-blood grandson, he could still see the residual hatred in their eyes. None of that mattered now. As long as he had his family, he didn't care.

"Scorpius is fine with staying in, love." Draco walked the expanse of his study, his strides long and elegant. When he reached his wife, he looked at her mournfully. Her need to be outside was a palpable force to which he could die from. "Besides, it's terribly hot. I thought you liked the bleak weather?"

"I do," she mumbled. Hermione's eyes drifted toward the window, which expelled amourous amounts of sunlight as it shifts through the gossamer curtains. A jealous wave washed over her and Draco had to stop himself from snickering, lest his wife hear him. "I love the summer and the flowers."

"As of right now, they don't love you. Have you taken your potions?"

"This is a _Muggle_ illness, Draco." She quickly berated him. "Potions only temporarily ease the symptoms."

"Isn't that what Muggle medicine does?" He raised a delicate eyebrow in a demanding way.

Hermione bit her lips," Yes…"

"Even so, that doesn't mean you should skip out on taking your potions. Don't they help?"

"Immensely," she sighed. Although strong, she'd adopted a weaker appearance during the last few weeks Draco wished he could understand her fascination with Summer. It was nearing the end of the dreaded season, as Autumn was fast approaching and being at the Manor, it seemed like it would arrive earlier than anticipated. Draco amicably stood by his wife side as he brought his arms around her while she relaxed against his chest. They both started out the window but lost to their own devices and all he could think of was his shortcomings and inability to make her happy.

Hermione, as Draco imagined, yearned for the feel of the warm rays of the sun as it kissed her skin, She longed to be out there frolicking in the garden beyond their home, letting their soft touch graze her skin. The flowers didn't just like her… they loved her, as he loved her and it was a miracle that she loved him back. Draco's hands instinctively went to her stomach, where another miracle was taking root. In just five long months, they'll welcome a girl into the family, the first in many generations.

A sudden thought came to him. Draco quickly took out his wand from his back pocket to the utter inquiry of his wife. Smiling, he waved it between them, summoning a golden light to grow between them. He hadn't known delight until he looked at Hermione's face, who'd become fixated on the spell the second he cast it. He smiled fondly at her and the warmth that was growing between them, suffocating the chill of the manor, even for a second.

If Hermione wanted Summer, who was stopping him from giving it to her?


	2. When Time Stands Still

**Important:** Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments); Writing Club (September): Phantom of the Opera, #1; SLASH-September: Draco/Harry

 **House:** Slytherin

 **Word count:** 538( Excluding Author's Note, but including entire Entry and Title)

 **Warning:** This is an AU (Alternate Universe) piece.  
 **  
Characters:** Draco Malfoy; Harry Potter.

* * *

Draco's heart skipped a beat at the sight of Harry's lifeless body. He'd been so careful, so determined to protect him that the thought of death never once cross his mind. Throughout his Hogwarts career, he had to watch Harry face obstacles that no one should face alone. He'd seen him scraped and bruised, beaten beyond recognition. At one point, he believed that he'd never see him again… until now.

Complete silence ensued after the defeat of Lord Voldemort, and Draco could feel his whole world crumbling beneath the weight of what just happened. As everyone around him celebrated, pulling him close and letting out loud shouts of approbation, he remained beside himself. Time stood still. He was unable to breathe until he was reunited with Harry, who had idiotically taken the task of defeating Voldemort upon himself. The last time he saw him was when he'd taken the Dark Wizard by the robes and fell from the ruined cliff near the school's courtyard. In a flurry of black, Harry was gone and Draco wanted nothing more to get him back.

"Have you found him?" Draco asked the second Theodore Nott came running to him.

He shook his head. "No, and I've looked all over."

Draco nodded, the look of defeat already setting in on his face.

Theo looked at him with remorse. "I don't know what to tell you, Malfoy. One moment he was here, and then the next he's gone."

"He has to be here."

"Come on," he started, shaking his head as if to destroy every last bit of hope he held onto. "You've got to let him go, mate." Blaise tired to tell him, but Draco wasn't having it. With an expressionless look, he looked around, combing through the crowds as he tried to ascertain where the boy-who-lived may have disappeared to. Theodore reluctantly joined him in his search, though he didn't vocalize his woes. He didn't believe they'd find him. Harry must have been swept away by the crowd, dragged up and thrown into the castle somewhere to celebrate with the entirety of those who fought ruthlessly to bring Voldemort down. Draco didn't believe in such a thing.

The castle was undeniably silent, as it was when Harry was first brought to them. His cold skin glowed, and at the memory, Draco involuntarily shivered. It was one thing to think he'd lost the most important person in his life, it's another to finally come to the realization that, perhaps, he'd never see him again.

Draco's search came to a sudden halt.

There, in the distance, he saw a flash of black.

It was a subtle, almost unearthly image. Draco first believed his mind was playing tricks on him until Theodore asked the same question he wanted to voice.

"Can it be," Blaise asked in disbelief.

Draco licked his lips, eyes watering at the sight of Harry as he came stumbling into the courtyard. He ignored everyone who came to congratulate him. Before he thought the crowd would sweep him away, he caught sight of him. HIs presence was the very confirmation he needed.

Harry had lived, and he was running to him as if he believed Draco would disappear again on him too.


	3. Floating on Clouds

**Important:** Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments); Writing Club (September): Phantom of the Opera, #4.

 **House:** Slytherin

 **Word count:** 774 (Excluding Author's Note, but including entire Entry and Title)

 **Warning:** This is an AU (Alternate Universe) piece.

 **Characters:** Hermione Granger; Severus Snape

* * *

"What an outstanding performance, as always Ms. Granger."

Severus Snape had been observing her for a while now, and she'd finally been released from the horrible clutches of her adoring fans. Hermione floated to him on a chariot of gossamer blue dress. She'd just finished her last song, a ballad of sort that had even his heart fluttering inside his once cold chasm. It reminded him how extraordinarily in love he was with her. Her voice belonged to the people, but the loving woman behind it all belonged to him.

"That's _Snape_ to you, Severus."

"Of course," he couldn't help chuckling. "How could I ever forget?"

"You see to have forgotten yourself." Hermione breezed past him, only to have him take her by the elbow and wheel her around, her body pressed tightly against his. A smirk was playing seductively on his lips and Hermione couldn't help match the daring sentiment with a small smile of her own. "How was the performance? Did you enjoy it?"

"The first several acts were abominable," Severus gave her honest opinion. His eyes lit up for a second and she held her breath. "However, your performance was spectacular. It is always a treat to watch my wife perform for unsuspecting Muggles."

"They were equally intrigued, I suppose."

"You don't believe your singing isn't exceptional?"

"I am losing my grip," she sighed. "I fear that younger, more accomplished women will steal the spotlight from me. As it should be… I grow tired of travelling. I desperately want to settle down."

"Have I not provided you with a warm home?"

"I never said you haven't, Severus."

"Then, ease my suffering heart and tell me."

Hermione bit her lip and looked away. Whatever was causing her not to be open and honest with him was surely harming her in some unfathomable way. As a man of virtue, Severus wanting to know what was bothering her. They hadn't been married for long. It's only been a few short months since their elopement, but he learned to read her like an open book. He knew when she was upset, worried, or scared. Severus had known her since childhood. Naturally, he was the next best candidate and he wanted nothing more to figure out what was hurting her.

"What is bothering you, Hermione?" Severus looked at her with hurtful eyes. "Have I done something wrong to disturb you?"

When he tried to tempt her into a his arms, she pulled away. They listened to the demand for an encore, and Severus couldn't help but to feel some kind of way. Why on earth would she want to leave something as precious as her singing career? Had it not been fulfilling and up to her expectations? The last several years had been nothing but generous to them, and to think that she wanted to drop everything and leave was a thought that he couldn't process. He took one good look at her, eyeing the ring he'd given to her. Her hand was precariously hovering over her stomach, her eyes intense while she watched him put everything together.

Then, quite suddenly, everything fell into place.

Severus stumbled backward, catching himself on a the red curtain of the stage.

"Are you truly?" He couldn't seem to get the words out, but when he did Hermione gave him a wildly grand smile.

Hermione's eyes sparkled as she affirmed with a soft caress of her stomach. "Oh, Severus…I didn't know how I found the courage to tell you!"

"What were you afraid of, you foolish girl?" Severus regained his bearings and stalked over to her. She hadn't moved that far, so reaching her was like an easy breeze. His eyes narrowed on her, zooming on the hand that held her stomach as if to protect it. Though, he was by no means a predator, in the moment he felt just that. Severus fought endlessly to marry her; they'd eloped in secrecy, and even when word of their marriage got out, she stuck beside him.

 _That,_ he believed, was one of the many reasons why he loved her so.

Hermione was willing to stand by him through thick and thin. Now, it appeared that their years of excitement and of terrible obstacles were finally paying off.

"Nothing," she breathed, his warm arms coming around her in a gentle hug. "Are you afraid?"

Severus looked down at her, before tilting her chin up effortlessly to deliver his final statement. "I was, but I am not anymore."

His hand came to rest on her stomach.

Had he known such peace in the world existed, he would have chased after it much sooner.


End file.
